


Neo's Reverie

by God0fMischief



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is your last chance. After this, there is no going back."</p><p>A decision must be made.</p><p>"No going back." Neo repeated in a nervous tone.</p><p>So what's it gonna be?</p><p>The red pill? Or the blue pill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neo's Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for another challenge. Not going to be continued, but I would greatly appreciate feedback and 'Kudos' (if you see fit). Thanks for reading!

"Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself."

  
Neo began to fidget in his chair under Morpheus' gaze. Even through shades he could feel the man's powerful stare boring into him like a torch.

  
"This is your last chance. After this, there is no going back."

  
"No going back." Neo repeated in a nervous tone.

  
"You take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe." Barely a heartbeat later, Morpheus' tone unchanged:

  
"You take the red pill and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."

  
It was time to decide. Go along with this mad man's mysterious story and find out what could be the truth, or wake up in bed and go back to his normal, boring life. Neo couldn't do it - again. First the plan to jump off the edge of the skyscraper where he worked, now this red-blue mess. He could feel his anxiety building up in his stomach, making its way up his chest and into his throat. This was far too much for him; It was time to put an end to this confusing mess.

  
If he took the blue pill...

  
_His left hand twitched._

  
...Perhaps those agents would disappear and his life would go back to normal.

  
But had his life ever really been normal? Had he ever had a real family, or friends to love and cherish? He'd never even been in love; All he'd ever had was his stupid white collar job, his computers, and his alter ego.

  
In his left hand, the blue pill symbolized his life as Thomas A. Anderson, a misfit who could barely form one sentence without stammering.

  
In his right hand was the red pill which presented a new beginning - a dark, winding, mysterious road with new possibilities. Or maybe certain death.

  
Anything was better than this..

  
"Remember that all I am offering is the truth. Nothing more," Morpheus said, breaking his reverie.

  
Without a word, Neo tipped his head back and brought his right hand to his lips, dry swallowing the red pill without difficulty.

  
Morpheus immediately rose from his chair, the Cheshire grin forming once more.

"Follow me."

  
And Neo did. Without question or protest, Neo followed Morpheus and the girl in the tight leather outfit, leaving the history and soul of Thomas A. Anderson behind him, once and for all.


End file.
